Hurricanes and Heroes
by Shakespeare 6.7
Summary: Mercutio is the hero in all of Benvolio's stories. For the lj 1sentence challenge. Theme set Gamma.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet or any of its characters. They are the property of William Shakespeare. I am simply twisting them to my whims and praying I'm not making Shakespeare roll over in his grave.**_

_**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back with another one of these for your enjoyment! Please leave a review once you finished, and feel free to go back and read the others! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**1. Ring**

When Benvolio asks how he knew, Mercutio just smiles as he slips the ring on his finger and responds, "Who knows you better than I do?"

**2. Hero**

Mercutio is the hero in all of Benvolio's stories, because even though he is not exactly the typical gentleman, he is Benvolio's.

**3. Memory**

Everything else around him withers, fades away into the background or dies in some horrible way: memories, however, are never truly gone, and they're all Benvolio has to hold onto now.

**4. Box**

Benvolio yelps under his breath when Mercutio grabs him by the hand and drags him through the church: the things he will _do_ to Mercutio to make up for sex in a confessional box.

**5. Run**

Sometimes Mercutio runs, runs away from all of his problems and all the complexities of being the nephew of the Prince and friend of the Montagues: he doesn't run too fast though, because otherwise Benvolio can't keep up.

**6. Hurricane**

Romeo is like a hurricane, a constant ride of high waves of ecstasy and low valleys of depression: Benvolio is more like a calm, balmy sea, and Mercutio can't help but be drawn in.

**7. Wings**

Sometimes Mercutio wishes he had wings so he could soar above the clouds with Benvolio, away from prying eyes, hard hearts, and the people who just don't understand.

**8. Cold**

Its like a stab of cold when the blade slides in, and it only becomes colder when it slides back out: Benvolio's panicked hazel brown eyes set all his nerves on fire.

**9. Red**

It's complete chaos and all Benvolio can see is red, red, red, and the occasional shock of blue of Mercutio's terrified eyes breaking the haze.

**10. Drink**

Maybe it was one drink too many that landed them naked and exhausted in the tangled sheets of Mercutio's bed, but Benvolio is entirely too content to care.

**11. Midnight**

They rendezvous at midnight in the gazebo not far from the Montague mansion, and the full moon above only adds to the excitement of secret meetings and stolen kisses.

**12. Temptation**

Mercutio didn't realize how coy and tempting his blonde angel could be until he asked him to study with him: he didn't realize they would be studying the art of kissing.

**13. View**

The view from the Montague vacation home is spectacular: not just because of the gorgeous scenery or the scent of blooming flowers wafting up to the balcony, but because he can see Mercutio walking among the roses.

**14. Music**

They make wonderful music together, Benvolio on the flute and Mercutio on the violin, but far more beautiful music comes song they sing for each other in their hearts.

**15. Silk**

Mercutio's lips feel like satin, soft and smooth, but if his lips are satin, his skin is silk as it brushes against Benvolio's bare body.

**16. Cover**

The morning sun rises and bursts through the window, and Mercutio smiles when he sees Benvolio's face peek out from underneath the covers.

**17. Promise**

They make a promise to each other, right under the trellis on the Prince's estate, that they will be pure and true to one another for the rest of their lives, and that is one promise they will never break.

**18. Dream**

He wonders if it's a dream, but no dream can touch his heart or his soul the way Mercutio does.

**19. Candle**

"Kill the light," his lover whispers against his chest, and Benvolio silently snuffs out the candle.

**20. Talent**

Mercutio has a talent for making people care about what he's saying regardless of what the topic of discussion is in the first place, and Benvolio marvels that he doesn't seem to notice that everyone within a mile radius is hanging on his every word.

**21. Silence**

It's not in Mercutio's nature to be silent: even when he's sleeping he's making noise, and Benvolio misses the fiery debates in the day and the whispered words at night.

**22. Journey**

It took him his entire life to finally find his way to Mercutio, and in three long days he is completely lost again.

**23. Fire**

Sometimes Mercutio wishes that someone would put out that damn fire in the Montague parlor so he has a reason to snuggle up with Benvolio.

**24. Strength**

It took Benvolio months to convince Mercutio that showing weakness is a sign of strength: now he's grateful he did, and now he understands his beautiful brunette better than anyone.

**25. Mask**

Once and only once does his mask slip, and all Mercutio can do is silently weep in the clouds as Benvolio screams his heart out into the pillow of his bed.

**26. Ice**

Even ice is warmer than Benvolio's heart after Mercutio is gone.

**27. Fall**

He feels the blade and waits for the inevitable fall to the street, but it never comes because Benvolio is right there to catch him and cradle him.

**28. Forgotten**

The younger generation never knew their names to begin with, and most who knew them have long since forgotten, but a few very select members of the royal household remember two men doomed to a more tragic love story than Romeo and Juliet could have ever known.

**29. Dance**

The waltz of the duel is one that Mercutio has always excelled at, but every time he starts the dance Benvolio worries it will be his last.

**30. Body**

They're out in the middle of nowhere and it's just them and Romeo, so Mercutio shamelessly stares at Benvolio's body as he emerges from the swimming hole, bare chest gleaming and water dripping from his hair.

**31. Sacred**

They take the most sacred of vows, make the most powerful of commitments, and neither of them regret it: now Mercutio is his and he is Mercutio's, for now and forever.

**32. Farewells**

Saying farewell to someone you love is never easy, and when it's full of blood and screams it's so much harder.

**33. World**

Mercutio has always figured he would die young, that the world would eventually get sick of him, and even though the gaping hole in his chest hurts like hell, he would rather die in his true love's arms than anywhere else.

**34. Formal**

It's one of his uncle's dull, formal evenings when Mercutio slips a hand onto Benvolio's thigh and whispers completely inappropriate things in his ear, and the blonde can't bring himself to turn away.

**35. Fever**

His stomach twists, his throat burns, his limbs ache, and he can no longer tell what is real and what is not, but the one thing that cuts through his feverish nightmares is the ever present sound of Benvolio's voice.

**36. Laugh**

Sometimes, when he's all alone and just remembering, he swears he can hear Mercutio's wonderful, melodic laughter in his ears.

**37. Lies**

He tells himself the brunette is fine, it's just a flesh wound, the page will return with the surgeon in time, but the second Mercutio presses their lips together he knows it's all lies, because Mercutio would never kiss him in public unless he knew he wasn't going to get the chance again.

**38. Forever**

Benvolio twists the sash of his doublet in his hands as he speaks to Mercutios grave, saying, "Our story has three parts: a beginning, a middle, and an end, and although this is the way all stories unfold, I still can't believe that ours didn't go on forever."

**39. Overwhelmed**

The pressures of keeping the peace between the families, watching over his friends, and trying to keep Romeo in check are enough to overwhelm anyone: it's those moments that Benvolio treasure Mercutio's love the most.

**40. Whisper**

His voice is like a melody, a soft whisper in his ear in the dead of night: Benvolio smiles and snuggles a little closer to him.

**41. Wait**

If they had only waited for Romeo for five more minutes instead of being impatient and looking for him themselves, then maybe Mercutio would still be alive and Benvolio's heart wouldn't be shattered into a million unfixable pieces.

**42. Talk**

Mercutio loves to talk, to weave intricate, beautiful tales of monsters and angels and demons and heroes: but he is also a man of action, and the soft kiss on Benvolio's lips tells him everything a thousand words could.

**43. Search**

Romeo's been searching for them for well over an hour, but they couldn't care less, because this is the only time they'll be alone all week.

**44. Hope**

Any hope he had slips away the moment he sees the gaping wound in the brunette's chest: not even Mercutio can pull off a miracle like that.

**45. Eclipse**

To the rest of Verona the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet completely eclipses Mercutio's demise, but all alone at night it is Mercutio that Benvolio screams for, not his dear cousin.

**46. Gravity**

When Mercutio takes his last breath cradled in his arms it feels like gravity reasserts itself and brings Benvolio crashing down.

**47. Highway**

Mercutio has always made things more difficult on himself, generally taking the highway or the hard way because it's the fun way: his love life is no exception, because Benvolio certainly isn't the easy way, but he's the right way.

**48. Unknown**

This is entirely uncharted territory, but Mercutio loves the thrill, so he takes Benvolio's hand and they jump into the unknown together.

**49. Lock**

There's a lock on Benvolio's heart, and he knows that it will never be reopened because Mercutio is the only one who has ever held the key.

**50. Breathe**

His hand slips teasingly down his trousers, and Benvolio's breath hitches in his throat as he grasps Mercutio by the front of his doublet and pulls him down on the bed.

* * *

_**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed Hurricanes and Heroes, and be sure to tell me in a review which one was your favorite! Until next time, my friends!**_


End file.
